1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dining tables and is particularly directed towards a dining table having automatically operated food warming apparatus built therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that temperature affects the flavor, aroma, and palatability of many foods, e.g., beefsteak or spaghetti and meatballs and the like. Therefore, a common practice in many eating establishments is to broil beefsteak on a metal platter which is ultimately used as an individual serving platter, i.e., the meat is eaten directly from the metal platter. Accordingly, the metal platter retains a certain amount of heat for a short period of time thus enhancing the palatability of the beefsteak.
Obviously, the metal platter can only retain a certain amount of heat and once it is removed from the source of heat it starts cooling off. Therefore, all too often, the platter has cooled thus allowing the meat to also cool long before the meal is completed.